Nate Crawford
Nate Crawford is a wealthy student as his father is the mayor. He is the quaterback of the football team and has an obsessive crush on Zoe. Nate used to go to Willson High before his father became rich and he got lot of He went to Centerscore High when The Spartans Came to Centerscore He was a nerd. Storylines Nate first appeared when Zoe and Sam were at the mall together and Zoe was still depressed over her break-up with Howard. Nate became obsessed with Zoe and took her to Homecoming. Nate wouldn't let another guy be with Zoe. When Owen Harris developed a crush on Zoe, Nate threatened him and told him to stay away. Owen does not listen and continues to get closer to Zoe, regardless of Nate, infuriating Nate. Nate then hires Wes to find out information about Owen's past and Wes finds out that Owen transferred from Pinecrest High after putting a guy on a wheelchair accidently during a football game because of the pressure from his father. Nate then taunts Owen about his past and Owen stops going to school. When Zoe finds out what Owen did, Owen appologizes to the guy he put on a wheelchair and Zoe is pleased with him. Zoe is furious with Nate when she finds out what he did. When Howard returns from Kingston University for winter break and gets back together with Zoe, Nate is infuriated and attempts to get rid of him. Nate hires Wes to find out more about Howard and Wes finds out that Howard is not really on winter break and he has returned to be with Zoe.affter the fight He starting dateing Jill They he was send to Boot Camp in Cheer Off he returns from Boot Camp He had go to Back to Willson High. So Wes and Nate not really friends Anymore Since went Back to Willson High later he Joined the Willson Basketball team but only played 10 Games. Later he trying fit on the Baseball team In Willson hes the Captian. Nate better off in Willson And Nate was a Bully at Willson High now since his father is Mayor of Centerscore He lives with Some Family Member in Willson. Personallity Nate is over-protective, obsessive, evil and psychotic. Nate can appear as charming although he really has a dark side, and will not let anyone get in his way when he wants something. Age Nate's specific age is unknown although it is known that he is at least a Sophmore, Junior or a Senior. It is likely he is a Sophomore since no word has been given about him graduating. Appearance Nate wears a formal white suit with a blue tie and has blonde gelled hair. Relationships Zoe Davis Nate has liked Zoe since The Storm, Part 2, where he bumped into Zoe twice and started liking her. He offers to take her on a date, but she rejects him. Nate took Zoe to Homecoming and she gladly accepted, but when he asks her out, she refused and said she wasn't ready to take another serious relationship. In Season One, Nate says that he can't stop thinking about Zoe claiming that he feels Zoe is the only good thing in his life sometimes. He says he will wait as long as he has to until she's ready to date again. Nate is willing to do anything to win her love and date her. There are some clues they might get together. In The Snow Ball, Part 1, Nate catches Zoe before she leaves and asks her to the winter ball and she says she'll think about it. She feels as if she needs someone with Howard gone, Owen and Paige possibly being together - evidence from Nate himself, so she decides to call him but obviously Sam does not approve of this yet she still calls him. They all meet up Nate, Zoe, Sam, Emily and Kimi. Nate says to the other girls that he needs to talk to Zoe for a few minutes so the other girls go inside. He says to Zoe that he is not going to this dance with her as a friend and hands her a rose. She looks surprised by this and says "I... I know." And then she takes his arm and they go to the dance together. In Nate's latest appearance, The Snow Ball, Part 2, Zoe and Nate were about to kiss, when Nate accidentally admits that he paid Wes to tell her that Paige and Owen kissed. Zoe slaps Nate and runs away from him. Owen Harris Nate met Owen in Season One, with a cold greeting, as he thought Owen was flirting with Zoe. He urges him to stay away from her. Nate then goes to Wes to find information that would make him look bad in front of Zoe. Howard DeGeest Nate hates Howard due to the fact that at the time he was dating Zoe, and continuously challenges him to fight. Though Howard rejects and gives reason to why Zoe would never like him, after this Nate backs down. Nate also indirectly convinced him to break up with Zoe after they got back together,telling him he is only holding her back. Wes Wes is a Henchmenof Nate. Nate hands him money so Wes can find some dirt on Howard and Paige and Owen's kiss. He manages to find some dirt on Howard but it turns out that Zoe also knows about this piece of 'dirt'. Howard lied to her about his holiday "Vernal Equinox". She finds out about this. Nate is too late to tell Zoe and he forces Howard to break up with her in The Halloween Dance Part 2. In Season One, Nate also pays Wes to find out about Owen's mysterious past. Wes also describes big Nate as a walking ATM. Wes thinks Nate is a Twin Branches Bully Nate Crew called Twin Branches Bully crew Category:Bully Category:Swim Team Category:Jock Category:Wilson Student